Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding memo management method for writing and managing a memo while using another application on the mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions including a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing music files through a speaker system, a function of displaying images of videos, a function of playing games, etc. Thus, mobile terminals now function as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals allowing the user to view videos or TV programs. Some mobile terminals also include a touch screen allowing the user to input information via the touch screen.
Thus, because the terminal provides a plurality of functions and programs, the user interface is also somewhat complicated to handle the variety of functions and programs. Further, the functions and programs are generally independent from each other, and each function or program includes its own menu options. This independent operation inconveniences the user.